


Annoying

by MochiMochiDohyon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, really dumb, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon
Summary: Yeonjun thought his roommate, Taehyun, was extremely annoying, and he often vented about it to his online friend Tae, who also had a horrible roommate. Who knew his life would take a turn when he discovered his roommate and his friend are the same person?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Annoying

Taehyun sighed as soon as he entered his dorm room. Yeonjun, or “Yeonjun-hyung”, as he insisted to be called, was the worst roommate he could’ve gotten, and that’s a big statement considering that last year with Huening Kai wasn’t amazing either. Taehyun’s side of the room was extremely clean, everything placed exactly where it was meant to be. He wishes he could say the same thing about Yeonjun’s side, but that just wasn’t true. Empty bags of chips sprawled everywhere, along with dirty clothes lying around and an unmade bed, the younger was surprised that his roommate actually showered daily, since looking at how he kept their dorm, he didn’t really expect much personal hygiene from him.

It had been a month. Just a month, 30 days, but Yeonjun still managed to drive him crazy, and definitely not in a good way. Taehyun was tempted to just take some paint and divide their dorm in two so that Yeonjun wouldn’t dare to throw his dirty clothes on Taehyun’s side of the room. He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, opening Twitter. He couldn’t help but notice a pending DM, and he smiled as soon as he saw it was from @junnielovesmomo. They had been talking for months, almost a year now, and everytime they spoke they got even closer. They also had one big thing in common: horrible roommates. Of course, along with that came the ranting, which was what Taehyun found when he opened the message.

[@junnielovesmomo]

omg tae

cant you be my roommate instead

[Me]

Lmao i wish

My shitty roommate made a complete mess again, all of his stuff is all over the room

Like stfu even his underwear i dont need to see a straights underwear lying around

What did yours do?

[@junnielovesmomo]

hes way too forgetful

yesterday he forgot his keys and got annoyed when i wasnt there to open the door for him

BITch i have a life too wth

[Me]

Goddddd thats so annoying, im sorry for you jun

[@junnielovesmomo]

i mean, you get my pain, so were even

but legit we study at the same place these are literally the same dorms, why don’t we try changing roommates

[Me]

My roomie sucks but i rather have his shitty presence rather than my roommates bf being over

All

The

Time

[@junnielovesmomo]

cant imagine how that feels, last year my roommate was outside basically all the time, that was heaven compared to this

[Me]

but

Now that you mention it....

Why don’t we meet up?

Like, full on, lets meet irl 

[@junnielovesmomo]

omg

we really should, last time we tried it got ruined because of my old roommate

should we share selcas or sth so we recognize each other?

[Me]

nO

I look horrible in pics and i mean it

Let’s just meet on a place no one goes to

[@junnielovesmomo]

GOOD IDEA

* * *

Yeonjun arrived at his dorm room, half-heartedly greeting his roommate, simply getting a nod in return. For some reason, just his roommates presence was enough to make him feel some kind of anger. They were very small things, but very annoying nonetheless. Like how Taehyun had a habit of forgetting to turn the lights off, forgetting to turn off the AC, his tendency to step very loudly, the fact that he didn’t call him hyung, or his extremely loud snoring, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

“You should clean up that mess.” Taehyun spoke up. Yeonjun looked over at where Taehyun was pointing.

“Maybe if you hadn’t forgotten laundry yesterday I wouldn’t have so much stuff lying around.” He retorted, but the younger was quick to raise his tone. “So now it’s my fault, huh?! You’re the hyung, aren’t you? So shouldn’t you be the responsible one, Yeonjun-hyung?”

Taehyun’s words transmitted hatred and annoyance, exactly like Yeonjun’s. They simply looked at each other for a few seconds before Yeonjun got up and decided to organize his side of the room. “This isn’t a win for you Kang Taehyun, so get that smug smile out of your face.”

“Alright alright, got it, Choi Yeonjun. That leaves the marker at about... Taehyun 30 Yeonjun 0? Shame that it couldn’t go up to 31” Taehyun responded, smirking. Yeonjun couldn’t hide his annoyance, but he chose to ignore his roommate.

* * *

[@nayeontaeeee]

He’s so annoying omg

U know how some people are good looking but they suck so badly you look at them and youre like “u ugly bitch”

Thats me right now

[Me]

i can relate, def defines my roomie too

he keeps track of who wins our arguments

obviously biased, since apparently it’s 30 bitch jun 0

idk what’s up with his superiority complex or sth he’s like 5 years old

but anyways

what did your asshole roommate do know

[@nayeontaeeee]

know? really jun? didn’t expect a dumb typo from you

guess i overestimated you

anw

nothing rn but god, I just hate his attitude, hes way too laidback and it literally feels like he doesn’t care about his life at all

Idk dude i just really dislike him, it’s been two months and I can’t wait to get rid of him

[Me]

lmao tae sounds like youre gonna murder him or sth

you just gotta survive 7 more months

you can do it \o/

[@nayeontaeeee]

I wish I could murder him

Or survive

But preferably murder 

But i can’t have blood on my hands when we’re finally meeting tomorrow tho

Would definitely kill him if it wasn’t for you so pat urself on the back

[Me]

WAIT

IT’S TOMORROW

OMG I FORGOT

FINALLY MEETING YOU IRL AAAAAAAAAAH

WE’RE DEF GONNA BE BESTIES

AND I’LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO FANBOY ABOUT TWICE WITH SOMEONE IRL

[@nayeontaeeee]

Okay but

Did you see the Feel Special teasers???

Momo’s forehead?1??!?1’1 

How are you still alive after that?

I literally screamed when I saw it, bitchy roommate was inside the bathroom but I could feel him staring daggers at me.

Speaking about him, it’s getting late, and I can feel he is gonna complain about the light that comes from my phone in like half a second, so imma crash, and u should too, gotta have energy for tomorrow omg

Night junnie

Love ya

[Me]

night tae

love you too 💖

When that was done, Yeonjun put his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes, failing to notice his roommate did the exact same thing only seconds after.

* * *

Yeonjun woke up at 5AM. 5 fucking AM. All because of Taehyun’s snoring. This was only one of the many things that bothered him about his roommate. If he had to choose a word that wasn’t an insult to describe him, it would definitely be forgetful. Procrastinator would also work, or lazy-ass, but that’s borderline an insult, which Yeonjun tried to avoid. 

He decided to play devil’s advocate, and got up. At 5AM. That is against Yeonjun’s code of Yeonjun-ness, but, to annoy his roommate? He would break it as much as necessary. He opened his closet, way too small for the amount of clothes he owned, which is one of the reasons a lot of his clothes were sprawled around, and stared at it, trying to decide on an outfit. After about half an hour of taking out clothes, he decided on an outfit he was satisfied with, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

That same day, at 6AM, Kang Taehyun was woken up thanks to the sound of the shower. Looks like Yeonjun got the revenge he wanted. He took his phone from the bedside table and angrily texted Yeonjun.

[Me]

A shower at 6AM?

Really?

God, you’re a bitch

[Yeonjun (shitty roommate)]

And I still gotta do my makeup, so good luck if you need to pee.

This is all thanks to your snoring btw so you know to blame yourself <3

Taehyun thanked the gods he usually showered at night. He randomly picked an outfit and put it on, before scrolling meaninglessly through twitter, waiting until it was time to leave for class.

* * *

“Hey” Yeonjun called. “I’m probably not gonna be here all day, so don’t burn the dorms down”

“First of all, I think you’d be the one to burn them down, and secondly, I’m going out too so no need to worry, hyuuuung.” Taehyun dragged the last word, as if he was looking down on Yeonjun, even though the latter was definitely taller.

“Don’t forget your keys this time, after all I won’t be here to open the door for you~” Oh. Now Taehyun was mad. He picked up his keys that, yes, he had almost forgotten, and threw them into his bag before leaving.

Yeonjun followed soon after, excited for the school day to end, just so that they could meet their respective internet friends. Yeonjun put great effort into his outfit and makeup that day, after all, he wasn’t unwillingly woken up at 5AM for nothing. He was gonna rock his looks that day no matter what. He wore a black tshirt, ripped skinny jeans, black vans and a blue flannel shirt tied around his waist, completing the look with a black snapback. He knew he looked good by his own standards, but he was worried Tae would have different ones. Yeonjun not only had a crush on his internet friend, but he was also a panicked gay. He could hide it through twitter dms, but on person? He was preparing himself for the embarrassment.

Taehyun, meanwhile, didn’t really put much effort into his looks. A purple oversized hoodie and some black jeans, along with bright yellow converse, a very simple look, but he liked wearing simple stuff. You can’t go wrong with a hoodie and jeans, and he definitely didn’t want to go wrong when meeting Jun. He was excited to meet his online (and only) crush in real life, and he wanted to at least stand a chance in the looks department, considering he assumed they would be hanging out with each other way more after this.

Their classes finished, and they both made their way to the spot they designated, the garden behind the law faculty. Not many people knew about it, and when Yeonjun discovered it, he loved visiting it. And that’s how he ended up sitting at a bench, looking at the petunias in front of him, waiting for his friend to arrive. He felt his phone vibrate and opened it to see a message from Tae.

[@nayeontaeeee]

What if i told you

That I just saw asshole roommate near our meeting place

[Me]

omg what

no way

but i can’t see anyone though

[@nayeontaeeee]

Youre already there?

[Me]

yup

Taehyun was hiding behind the law building, staring at his supposed meeting place with Jun, where he instead found Yeonjun. It had to be just a coincidence, right? To test that, he decided to ask Jun a simple question.

[Me]

Uh

Jun

What do you look like?

[@junnielovesmomo]

well, im easy to spot

im wearing a black snapback

and i have bright blue hair

[Me]

Well

Fuck

[@junnielovesmomo]

???

[Me]

Just

Look to your right

You'll understand

Yeonjun did what he was told, and when his eyes met Taehyun’s, he couldn’t help but feel shocked. There is no way. No way that Kang Taehyun, the roommate who made him want to rip all of his hair out, was also Tae, his best friend that he had been talking daily for a whole year. When Taehyun approached him, the truth started to sink.

The way they both felt was one that’s hard to describe. The hatred they usually felt when they looked at the other? Definitely gone. However, it wasn’t love at first sight or anything like that, but they definitely felt some kind of shyness that wasn’t there at all when they yelled at each other in their dorm rooms.

“S-so…” Started Yeonjun. “Are we sure we haven’t gotten the wrong people?” A beep from his phone later and he could confirm they had indeed not gotten the wrong people. Taehyun didn’t want to admit it, but he found the stuttering kinda cute.

“Yeah, don’t think I’m too thrilled to find out that the roommate I’ve been ranting about to my best friend turned out to be my best friend. Why didn’t we even share pictures of ourselves? We could’ve saved 2 months of hate.” Yeonjun was confused. Was this Taehyun’s way of saying that he still wanted to be friends.

“What are you staring at? Let’s go. I’m not losing a year old friendship because of two shitty months without even knowing it was you.” 

Without a single warning, Yeonjun started laughing his ass off. “I-I’m sorry!” He managed to say between laughter. “I can’t b-believe you t-thought I was straight, that’s t-the funniest s-shit ever!” Taehyun couldn’t help but admit that Yeonjun’s laughter was contagious, and he couldn’t help but let out a giggle himself.

“Whatever, whatever, you said I was like 5 years old so we’re even.” Taehyun responded. “If we start laughing about all the shit we said we’re not gonna get to have lunch, so let’s just go.” He grabbed Yeonjun’s hand and dragged him. Maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

Over lunch and ice cream, they both learned that maybe their roommates weren’t as awful as they thought they were. Maybe they could be friends. Yeah, that sounded nice.

* * *

“Taehyun, get your ass over here, the comeback is out in 2 minutes!” Yeonjun called for the younger, who sat next to him on his bed. “Alright alright, I’m here hyung, calm down.” 

The two had quickly gotten closer, since for some reason after learning they had a lot of stuff in common, which was normal, considering they had been friends for over a year, they finally decided it was time to talk things like civilized human beings. That vastly improved their relationship, to the point they started developing feelings for the other.

“Okay. Keep calm. It’s out.” Taehyun said as he clicked on the video. As they watched the video, they slowly got closer to each other, shyly looking at the other at given moments. They both adored Twice, but their current focus was on the other boy. Yeonjun decided to put his hand lightly over Taehyun’s, holding it. The younger smiled back and Yeonjun had to resist his urge to kiss him right then and there.

When they song ended and Taehyun leaned forward to kiss him, Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. When Taehyun pulled away, he smirked at Yeonjun. “So, this puts us at Taehyun 31, Yeonjun 0, right?”

At that moment, Yeonjun concluded that Taehyun would always be annoying. But he could deal with it.


End file.
